


Dirty Blond

by slothlover42



Series: Suicide Blond [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/slothlover42
Summary: The city is falling to ruin.Pete's team is dead.Patrick and Pete know who committed the crime.So, what happens when one of them gets in deeper than they wanted?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Its here!!!!!! Updates will be very slow. Sorry. Chapters won't be a short as the prologue just FYI. I will update tags as I go along.

"What do we do?" Patrick asked Pete. 

"About what?" He asked in return.

"What do we do if he comes looking for you? He's coming. You know he is. He couldn't kill you the first time, so what's to stop him from attempting it now." Patrick said sternly. 

"He's not going to." Pete retaliated.

"You don't know that! What if he does? What if he kills you? Don't let me go through this life without you." Pete grabbed Patrick's shoulders to stop his ranting.

"Babe. You need to trust me. I'm not going anywhere." Patrick stared into Pete's eyes. He's was breathing heavily from his rant. He took deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Just, you know I'm worried. He's out there. He's going to come after you." Patrick said calmly. 

"I know 'Tricky." Pete pulled Patrick into a hug and rubbed his back slowly.


	2. 1

A year had passed since the death of Pete's team. Pete and Patrick were coping as well as they could be.

The pair were currently sitting on the couch of Pete's new home. They decided to move after the events that transpired. The memories hurt too much.

Patrick still worked at the same hospital, though it wasn't the same without Gabe. Pete still tried to save the city.

"Hey Pete?" Patrick whispered.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can we go see them today? It's been so long." Pete thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. Let's pick up some flowers and we can go see them." Patrick let a small smile slip onto his face. Pete got up, then pulled Patrick up with him. Pete pecked Patrick on the lips and pulled him outside to the car.

"What flowers should we get them? They never told me their favorites." Patrick said softly on the drive to the flower shop.

"Let's get them each a rose." Pete gripped Patrick's hand with his own. The ride was silent the rest of the way.

They arrived to the small shop and got roses.

"These for a wedding?" The lady at the counter asked. Pete shook his head.

"No. They're for some friends."

"I see. Friends you haven't seen in a while. A welcoming gift." Patrick smiled a watery smile.

"Exactly. Friends we haven't seen in a long time. It's a long overdue visit." They paid and got into the car. Patrick tried to hold it together till they got to the cemetery.

They got out and Patrick wrapped his arms on Pete's. Their friends were buried all in a row, up on a hill under a tree.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Patrick said through tears that finally fell. "I'm sorry it's been so long. We've been busy." He fell silent. They set a rose on each grave. "I hope you can forgive us." Patrick sniffled and felt Pete wrap his arms around him.

Patrick's tears fell furiously. Pete held it together. He had to, for Patrick.

"We miss you guys." He finally said. "Patrick found a doll that looked an awful lot like Melanie without her costume. He didn't bring it though."

"I'm scared someone will take it."  Pete rubbed his hands on Patrick's back. Patrick burrowed himself deeper into Pete's embrace. "I don't need another friend taken."

"We wish you guys were here. I tried making a cake for Patrick's birthday. It didn't work out very well." Patrick forced out a watery laugh.

"There was flower everywhere." Pete joined in his laughter.

"Patrick made a drawing that you would be proud of, Gee."

"It wasn't that great, but thanks." Patrick gripped Pete tightly. Pete stared at the sky. Gray clouds were coming in. He chuckled a little.

"How perfect. Rain during a sad moment. Just like something out of a movie." Pete gazed at the graves one last time before tugging Patrick down the hill. "We'll come back soon, I promise 'Trick." He told Patrick, who was still crying. Pete let out a few tears, but swore it was the rain. "Let's go home and get some sleep."

 


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update again as a thank you to @Firepower_Perfect for being the only one that likes to stick with this through the good and the bad. 
> 
> Here you go!!!

The city was slowly falling to ruin. The loss of Pete's team put a heavy toll on officers.

It put a heavy toll on Pete. The loss nearly killed him.

Patrick was witness to that. He knows Pete can't do this by himself. Though there are other heroes out there, they're slowly dying away as well.

The cause? That's something everyone was trying to find out.

Pete and Patrick thought it was the one that controlled Jameson. They weren't sure.

Patrick slumped on the couch as he watched the news. Pete was out there. He was fighting some macho guy.

Patrick held his head in his hands. He was scared.

Jameson might be gone, but that doesn't mean the danger's gone. Patrick's worried about Pete.

He's brought out of his thoughts by the door slamming open, then shut. Patrick jumped and looked toward the door.

It was Pete. He was fine, just worn out. He sat down by Patrick and held his hand.

They didn't need words at the moment. They just needed each other. Pete sucked in a deep breath and lifted Patrick's face to his. They locked eyes. Patrick's sad, tired ones with Pete's worn out, exhausted ones.

"Hey." Pete says quietly. "Let's go out tonight. Let's go eat somewhere nice. It's been a while." Patrick let a small smile slip onto his face. He nodded his head slowly.

"That sounds nice. I'd like that." Pete watched as Patrick's smile got bigger, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

So they went out. They went to a nice little place.

"This is nice." Patrick said quietly after a moment. He was holding Pete's hand and was looking into his eyes. Their food had already come and they had both eaten, they were just waiting for dessert. Pete took a deep breath.

"Patrick." He said to the beautiful blond sitting in front of him.

"Yes?"

"You're one of the most amazing people on this planet. This past year has been amazing. You've been with me through thick and thin." Patrick was staring at him. "You know I'm no good with words." Pete laughed slightly. "I'm trying to make this work. I know I'm not always there when you need me, but you're always there for me. You've helped me through the best and the worst of times." Pete slid out of his seat and knelt down on one knee in front of Patrick.

Patrick gasped and covered his mouth with his hands as tears threatened to fall.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," He pulled out a black box and opened it. "Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump. Will you marry me?" Patrick launched himself at Pete.

"Of course I will." He said through his tears. Pete slid the ring onto his finger and the restaurant burst into applause. Patrick smiled through the tears and kissed Pete. "I'll be yours until my breathing stops, forever."


	4. 3

Everything came back at once. Patrick gazed down at his wrists that were tied to the arms of the chair.

Pete and him and been attacked on the way back home.

Pete had somehow been unconscious. Patrick had been shoved into the back of a van.

It wasn't very super villain of them, but he couldn't judge. At least they hadn't done anything to him while he was unconscious.

His leg was killing him though.

Patrick's gaze snapped up as the door opened.

"Good to see you're awake Dr. Stump." Patrick couldn't see the man's face.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"You know exactly who I am Stump. I need to get back at Peter. You're the collateral. Hope you can take some pain Doc. Your stay will be full of it." Patrick gulped and stared straight ahead. "All Pete has to do is complete some tasks. If he does, you can leave."

"Where does my pain come into this?" This had yet to be discussed. Patrick was worried.

"Well, Dr. Stump, people get bored. Anger can grow, people grow restless." Patrick knew where this was going. "You're here for our fun." The man ran a hand over Patrick's hair, down his face, caressing his cheek. He rubbed his thumb over Patrick's cheek. "You're so pale. You're going to bruise so easily. The marks won't go away for a long time." The hand travelled further. It stopped on Patrick's throat.

Patrick's breathing picked up.

The hand squeezed, the other hand joined in. Patrick's breathing was cut off. The squeezing tightened.

Patrick opened his mouth, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. Choking sounds escaped his mouth. He started convulsing, trying to get out of the grip.

Spots were invading his vision. He was going to pass out. At this point, not even choking sounds were coming out.

He couldn't hear. His ears were ringing.

The man smiled above the unconscious brother.

"Gerard was right, you're a lot of fun."

 


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me you couldn't see this coming.

Pete was freaking out. Patrick was missing and no one new anything.

He put out a missing person file, but so far, nothing had come up.

It had been days. They had just gotten engaged. Why did this have to happen? Pete's phone broke the silence with its ringing.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Screaming came through the other end. "Patrick? Is that you?"

"You bet it is Petey." Pete's breath caught in his throat.

"Mikey." He said in disbelief. Mikey chuckled over Patrick's screams. "What are you doing to him?"

"Pete?" Patrick's voice came in a whisper.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Patrick whimpered. "Ok. That was a stupid question."

"So, this is Mikey then? The one that killed the team?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Pete heard a slap and a whimper.

"He's done for now. Petey, can't believe you left me for him." Pete sighed. It was one of _those_ things. One of those revenge plots in movies.

"Pete Wentz dumps Mikey Way, when Pete gets a new love, Mikey goes in for the kill" sort of thing.

"You were horrible Mikey. That's why I left you. You cheated constantly." Pete heard a growl on the other end.

"I have a deal to make with you Petey. I'm sending some of my best men after you. If you can beat them, you can have your fiancé back. Well, what's left of him anyway." Pete gulped and thought this over. He knew there was a slim chance that Patrick will be alive when Pete gets to him.

"Fine. I'll play your sick game."

"Then let the game begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought chapter 3 was bad, wait till chapter 5.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....um. I should mention there are trigger warnings for implied torture, and rape.
> 
> Yeah.

Patrick was numb. His body hurt, he knew that. He couldn't feel any of it though.

He was chained by his wrists to the ceiling. The hits were relentless. He'd given up. He didn't fight anymore. He could feel his body swing with each hit.

He was numb, that was all he knew. His chains were released from the ceiling and he collapsed onto the ground. He didn't make a sound as his wounds were aggravated from the landing.

He stared at the wall in front of him. He'd lost track of time. He tried so hard to keep track, but he couldn't.

He could vaguely feel his body being maneuvered. He didn't remember the door opening. Did it ever? Was he dreaming? He felt his body be lifted.

"I'm here to help you Patrick." He heard a voice say. "I can't get you out yet though. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous." Patrick didn't answer. How could he? Nothing registered.

He was numb. He was weak.

Maybe he wouldn't be saved. Maybe Pete wouldn't make it fast enough. Maybe Patrick will be dead before he gets here.

He doesn't scream anymore. He doesn't make a sound as he's whipped, burned, sliced, stabbed, beaten.

What was the point? No one would find him. HIs screams made them go on longer. He learned how to make the torture shorter.

Do as they say. Don't resist. Don't fight.

Don't scream when the brand marks your skin. Don't fight when they shove your head under water. Don't resist when they want to use you.

He knows the rules now.

He won't break them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I gotta update the tags...


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for implied/referenced rape
> 
> Stay safe my peeps.

Pete huffed out a breath as he slammed the guy into the ground.

This was too easy. There had to be something more. 

He pulled the guy up by his collar.

"Where is he?!" He yelled at the man. The guy chuckled.

"We're not supposed to say." The man grinned through his blood stained teeth. "He was pretty fun to play with though." Pete threw the man down onto the concrete. His head made a sickening crack as it made contact.

The man was dead, and Pete was left without answers.

HIs phone buzzed. When he opened it, he sobbed at the sight.

It was Patrick.

He looked nearly dead. There wasn't a piece of skin that wasn't marred. His eyes though.

They looked like the eyes of someone who had given up.

His phone rang, he answered.

"Did you like my present?" It was Mikey.

"What did you do to him?" Pete growled.

"My men got bored. They needed something to play with, so they did. Isn't he beautiful? I think he's learned by now though. He doesn't scream anymore, doesn't resist. He was so strong for the longest time. I think he broke the first time I fucked him." Pete yelled into the phone. "He was fun. Kept saying he wanted me to stop, I just went harder. You've got yourself a screamer, Wentz." Mikey chuckled and hung up. 

Without realizing it, Pete had crushed his phone. Tears started streaming down his face.

He fell to his knees. He barely registered his knees hitting the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again. "I'll get you back. If it takes me dying in the process, I'm gonna get you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short!!!!


	8. 7

Patrick gazed at the wall with dead eyes. Any emotion he previously had, was gone. He was lying on the ground, motionless and cold. He had been given new clothes a while ago, but those were slowly being shredded with the beatings.

He blinked slowly as the door opened. He made no attempt to get and move, no attempt to speak. He shifted his gaze to the feet of whoever entered the room.

"Morning Stump." It was Mikey. "I'm sorry for the confusion." What was he talking about? "When I said that my brother told me you were a lot of fun, he told me in a way that was good. Obviously, this made me want to meet you. He was right. You are fun. Not in the way he described you, with your smiles and you laughter. You're just fun to hurt." He punctuated the last sentence with a kick to Patrick's side.

Patrick didn't even grunt as it made contact. Mikey tilted his head at the broken man in front of him. He sighed then crouched down.

He put a hand on Patrick's hair and stroked it.

"Your fiancé should be here in a few days. Are you excited to see him?" No answer. Mikey gripped Patrick's hair, lifted his head, then slammed it into the ground.

Spots danced in Patrick's vision, but he paid no notice to it.

"I asked you a question. Answer it." Patrick blinked slowly. He hadn't talked in so long. He didn't want to. "Stump. I'm growing impatient."

"Sir, we have a problem." Mikey turned towards the voice.

"Yes?"

"It's Wentz. He's doing a lot better than we thought." Mikey frowned. He had pitted his strongest men against him.

Patrick felt his mouth form a smile. His eyes brightened slightly. He began to laugh. Mikey turned toward him.

"What? You don't do anything for the week and a half you've been here, but now you're laughing? Why?" Patrick snapped his eyes to Mikey's. There was something wrong with them. "What's wrong with your eyes, Stump? Why are they glowing?" Patrick's laughter strengthened.

"You think that just because you pitted your greatest men against my fiancé that it was going to stop him? You think that taking me was going to distract him? You think he's doing this for me? No. If anything, he's doing it for himself. He's knows I'm here. He knows what I'm going through."

"How?"

"Don't underestimate the love between two people Michael." Patrick's smile grew wider. "He's doing this for himself. He's going to beat you, for himself. He's going to save me, for himself. I don't think that's selfish at all. He loves me, that's why he's doing this. I know he realized long ago what he was doing. He understands." Patrick's eyes were glowing white the longer he spoke.

"I can see him. I know what's happening. Best of all? I see right through you. You can beat me and rape me and do whatever you want. But my love is coming, and he is going to rain hell down on you. You won't make it out of this alive. Pete's furious. Nothing will stop him. Not your nightmare child, not your sandman, not even you. He'll come for you last. I know he doesn't kill, but that's going to change when he gets here." Patrick's voice had become more sinister, more dark.

Shadows were creeping in from the corners, travelling to Mikey and the others.

"I've woken up, and there's nothing to save you now." Mikey stood stock still as the shadows retreated, Patrick's smile fell, and his eyes dimmed.

His head dropped as he passed out.

Mikey looked at him, then to the people behind him.

"What just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of liked this chapter.


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words can't express how much I love you all. Thank you so much for reading this. It makes me really happy.

Pete's gaze snapped forward as he felt something stir inside him. He knew it was Patrick, he just didn't know what it meant.

Pete walked forward until he came to man. He was standing in the middle of the road, not doing anything. He just stood there. Pete inched forward more.

The man turned and Pete swore. His face. It was gone.

Pete had seen some odd things in his time, but he had never seen this before.

"Who are you?" He asked, though he wasn't sure if the man would answer.

"I'm sandman." Pete nodded slowly.

"Ok. That's different." Pete stared at the man in front of him. "So, what can you do? Sandman. Do you bring dreams? Do you make him the cutest that I've ever seen?" Pete chuckled at his own joke. He could picture Patrick rolling his eyes at the joke and telling Pete to shut up.

The man tilted his head.

"You don't get it do you?" Pete sighed. "I hate explaining things. Ever heard the song? Y'know, "Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen?" That one? No? You're hopeless." Pete looks at the man in front of him. "Are you gonna do anything?" As if on cue, the dude does stuff.

Sand. That's right. Sand comes pouring out of him. Pete's eyes widen in understanding.

"I get it now." He bolts backwards as the sand comes towards him. How was he supposed to defeat this thing? He recalls back to his comic book days. Spider Man had an opponent called Sandman. "Water." Pete breaths out. "Water can stop you." Pete's a fast guy, he knows this. It shouldn't be too hard to outrun a guy made out of sand, right?

Sand moves fast, as Pete found out. The sand latched onto him, stopping him in his tracks.

"How the hell did that thing catch me?" Pete thought for a moment. He started vibrating his body.

_Vibrating enough could allow me to slip out._

It worked. He got out and ran as fast as he could to the nearest water supply, which was a fire hydrant. He watched as the sandman got closer. He waited for the perfect moment.

Sandman got close enough, and Pete kicked the cap off and aimed it toward the sandman.

He shrieked as his body started congealing and falling apart. Pete did nothing as he watched. The police started coming from nowhere and surrounded them. Pete did the only thing he could. He ran.

He ran fast, trying to get to where Patrick was. He couldn't let him down.


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing Patrick's chapters.

Patrick took shuddering breaths in as he recovered from the fire hose. He had been hit with so much water. His ribs broke, and he nearly drowned.

The effect of the water also left him cold and weak. He didn't know what do to. He was still searching for answers as to what had happened yesterday.

He heard the door open and shoes tapping against the ground as they approached him. The dead look and defeated demeanor of the blond doctor had long left. Something had changed in him as a result of yesterday. He got his fire back, though he knew it wouldn't last long. A human can only take so much torture.

"Well, Stump? How was your bath?" Mikey asked him. Patrick stared at the man behind Mikey, the man that always came by and made sure he was alright.

"Could've been warmer." Patrick said with a smirk and a shrug of his shoulder. "Also, I'm not sure what your baths are like, because that was more of a shower. Just thought I'd let you know." His remark resulted in a kick to the stomach. He forced out a cough as his ribs were hit. He tasted blood and knew he probably wasn't going to survive the night. His face paled at the revelation and he spit out the blood that gathered in his mouth.

He heard Mikey chuckle from above him.

"Looks like the doc is dying. Blood's never a good sign with rib injuries." Patrick lifted his head to glare at Mikey. Mikey walked closer, and knelt down in front of the broken doctor. "Pete's not coming." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday you said he was coming in a few days. It's only been a day. Don't underestimate him." Mikey's face contorted into a frown.

"You say that now, but just wait. He's not going to make it here." Something snapped inside Patrick. There was no reason for the snap, it just happened. His eyes changed and the grin came back. His voice went gravelly and dark.

Mikey stared at him.

"You again." Patrick tilted his head and feigned innocence.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm Patrick. Oh, you mean the eyes and the demeanor." Patrick purred the words out. "Michael. Threatening us isn't going to help anything." Mikey's frown turned to confusion.

"I never threatened you." Patrick's eyes widened and he seemed to be in thought. He raised an eyebrow and let his mouth form a smirk.

"You're right. My apologies. I was thinking of someone else." Mikey sighed.

"Who are you?" Patrick moved in a more comfortable position. His back was pressed against the wall, his right leg crossed over his left and his hands folded on top of his lap. He let out a sigh.

"That's none of your concern Mikey boy." Mikey noticed his voice changing. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's with your voice doc? Can't choose what to settle on?" Patrick let a grin split his face. He let out a shrill laugh.

"My dear boy, I'm getting used to this body for the time I have in it." Patrick sighed and closed his eyes. "Patrick is very strong. He's taken so much from you. You're a horrible person. What would your brother think about this?" Patrick gasped and opened his eyes. "That's right. He's dead. You killed him."

"I didn't do that." Mikey shook his head. Patrick leaned closer to Mikey.

"Didn't you though? You ordered your "man" to do it. It was you the whole time. You ordered it, yes, but that does not mean you had nothing to do with heartbreak of the slaughter." Mikey growled.

"It wasn't a slaughter." Patrick let out a soft chuckle.

"Tell yourself what you'd like Michael Way. You have innocent blood on your hands." Mikey's mind flooded with Patrick's memories of Gerard.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you what you've done." Patrick's voice had deepened again. The low chuckle that slipped from his throat entered his mind. Mikey was hallucinating.

He saw Gerard, right in front of him.

"How could you Mikey? You killed me." Mikey shook his head.

"N-no I didn't. That wasn't me. That was Jameson."

"You ordered the hit on the team. You were the cause of everything. Don't deny it. You can't." Gerard disappeared right in front of him. Mikey was breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" He gazed at Patrick who had shadows blanketing him. Mikey could only see his glowing eyes and razor sharp smile. The laugh that left Patrick's mouth was grating. Mikey covered his ears.

"You're reckoning is coming Michael. Be prepared."


	11. 10

Pete ran. He glanced behind him at the thing called the nightmare child.

Basically, the kid looked terrifying.  Her eyes were pitch black and the black seeped across her face in tendrils. Her teeth, they needed dental work. They were razor sharp like a shark, her black hair came down to her shoulder. Her mouth was fixed in a grin. 

Black, seeped from her mouth as she got closer. Her skin was cracked like it was made out of porcelain. 

Pete didn't like it. He was never one for horror movies. This nightmare child was not something he wanted to deal with. He had to though. He had to get Patrick and take Mikey down.

He'd go through the child, just because he had to. He stopped and turned toward the nightmare child. He grit his teeth and stared at her. He wasn't sure what she did, other than have black clouds seep from her mouth.

No one really knew what the nightmare child was, and Pete didn't really want to find out.

They were faced in a stare down. He would wait and see what she would do. Moments passed till the child did something. 

She took one step towards him, her foot dragging across the ground. Her mouth shut and she tilted her head. Her black eyes peered at him. 

Pete didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching her.

Then it happened.

Her head straightened, her face was split by a grin. It transformed her whole face.

Her eyes changed. Everything changed. Her eyes went white, blood seeped through the cuts made by her wide smile. She let out a shrill laugh and took another step towards Pete. 

By now, the darkness had covered both of them up. It was just them.

"What are you?" Pete asked the girl. She didn't answer. She just kept staring at him. "Can I get an answer? Please?" Pete sighed. "Look, I've been having a really rough time lately. I just need to get my fiancé back." The girl ran at him and placed her hand over his face.

"Have fun." She said in a eerie voice. 

His surroundings changed. His was somewhere else. He looked around and noticed he was in a graveyard Wait. He knew what this was. 

Her name made sense. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? Her whole power is being able to show people their nightmares. 

Pete had always had the nightmare that Patrick would die and blame everything on Pete.

"Why didn't you save me Pete?" Pete turned to look at Patrick. He had blood all over. Fingers were missing, his mouth had been torn up. He looked gray and just, dead. Pete choked out a sob. 

This wasn't real. He knew it wasn't.

"I was waiting for you. Every day. You never came. You left me to Mikey's devices. You don't know how many times I cried! Everything hurt! It's all your fault Peter! You caused this! I should have never fallen love in the first place!" Patrick yelled at him. Pete didn't know what to do. "I regret falling in love with you. I regret agreeing to marry you." That stung Pete slightly.

"This isn't real." Patrick tilted his head and smiled.

"Of course it is. Look at me! I'm rotting Peter! This is because of you!" Patrick started falling apart. His skin started shedding, the scene started changing. 

They were home. Pete heard yelling from upstairs. He booked it up there and stopped at the scene.

"No." It was him, he was beating Patrick. He was hitting him and hurting him for no reason. Pete was always terrified this would happen. Pete took a deep breath and stalked towards his double. 

He heard Patrick cry out Pete came into view. Pete pushed his double to the ground.

Pete did exactly what he didn't want to do. He beat himself up. He felt his own skin break and tear.

Pete was dealing damage to himself, just to keep Patrick safe.

Pete stared down at the double, and watched as the life left him. Pete turned toward Patrick and winced as Patrick scooted away from him.

"Please don't hurt me." Patrick whimpered out. His hands were in front of him so he wouldn't be hurt. Pete knelt down in front of him.

He carefully put his arms around Patrick and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never let that happen to you. I love you. I won't let you die, I won't let you get hurt anymore. I'm going to save you. I promise." He felt Patrick disappear from his arms. The darkness left and he stood, facing the girl. She was frowning.

"You used my fiancé against me." Pete growled out. "You're gonna regret it." He bolted towards her. He grabbed her by her neck. "Don't every use him against me." He snapped it.

She fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I need to get to my fiancé." 

Love makes us do crazy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a very good chapter.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting significantly smaller! I'm so sorry!

"Hey." Patrick lifted his head toward the voice. Patrick couldn't focus. His head was swimming from blood loss.

"Who're you?" He slurred out. He tried to focus on the person in front of him. He had yellow hair. That's all he could see.

"I'm Josh. My friend and I are going to get you out of here." Patrick tilted his head and let the words flow through his head.

His eyes widened.

"No. Y-you can't. You could get killed trying to help me. Please. I don't want you getting hurt." Patrick pleaded with Josh.

"Hey. Are you guys ready?" Another voice spoke. Patrick's eyes were wide. He shook his head.

"Please. Don't do this! You're going to get killed."

"Tyler." Josh said, speaking to the man behind him. Tyler nodded and walked over to Patrick. Patrick was shaking and trying to get them to leave.

"Please. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Don't do this." Patrick cried out. "Pete's coming to get me. Please don't."

"Patrick. Shh, we're getting you out of here. We know Pete. We made a plan a while back. He knows what we're doing. This was mainly his plan." Tyler went quiet for a little before he spoke up again. "I'm sorry Patrick. You're not going to like this."

"W-what?" Tyler crouched to eye level with Patrick and gave him a small smile.

"Just breathe." Confusion was apparent on Patrick's face.

"N-no. I-I don't understand." Tyler pursed his lips and pressed his first two fingers on Patrick's forehead.

Tyler and Josh watched as Patrick's confused face slowly softened. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell.

Josh grabbed him and hefted him up.

"Let's go." Tyler grabbed Josh's arm and they vanished, leaving no trace behind.


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one chapter after this.

Pete knew what was going on. He had Josh and Tyler get Patrick and take him to the hospital. Pete would meet up with them when he was done with Mikey.

Pete was at the entrance. He didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that Mikey wasn't going to make it out of this alive. He pushed the doors open and walked in.

"Anyone home?" He asked the empty halls. He kept walking until he came to a big room. It was like a living room of sorts. Except that they moved all the furniture out of the way. 

Mikey was standing in the middle of the room. Pete stood a few feet away from him.

"Good to see you Pete." Mikey said, holding a stare. "You wouldn't happen to know where the good doctor went, would you?" Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"How would I know? He's been with you the entire time. Maybe he escaped." 

"There's no way he would have been able to escape. He could barely move the last time I saw him." Mikey sighed. "That's not what we're here for though, is it." Pete let a small smile grace his face.

"You're going to die Mikey. You took my fiancé and you tortured and raped him. You're either going to die here, or you're going to die in prison." Pete rushed towards Mikey, throwing a punch at the same time. Mikey dodged and threw a punch back.

Pete was taken by surprise and was hit by the punch. 

"How did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Mikey cocked his head. "Oh, you mean this?" Mikey ran towards Pete. "Like the new upgrade?" Mikey and Pete were nose to nose. 

"How did you get this power? Last I checked, all you could do was manipulate water."

"There's this guy. He's pretty great. He helped me get this. Granted, you have to trade your existing power, for a new one." Mikey smirked. "I'm your equal now." Pete groaned.

"You're acting like a chick that's trying to get at her ex. Oh wait, you are a chick trying to get at her ex. Newsflash honey, you're not my equal." Pete pushed at Mikey.

Mikey was caught off guard and reeled backwards. Pete threw a punch and caught Mikey on his cheek.

"You traded in your water mutation for speed? That's the single most idiotic thing I've ever heard of." Pete threw more punches. "You think that just because you've got speed to, that you can take me on?" Kicks were thrown, boxes were thrown as well. Anything Pete could find, he threw at Mikey. He was a blur. He was a "blink and you miss it" person. He couldn't be stopped. 

"You hurt my fiancé." He said to the bleeding man on the ground. "You're going to regret that." Pete picked Mikey up by his shirt. "This ended really fast didn't it?" Pete pulled his fist back, but stopped. He sighed. "I'm not going to kill you. Patrick wouldn't appreciate it. He's too kind. I don't want to disappoint him." Police came rushing in. They took Mikey from Pete and put him guided him to the truck.

"Pete." Mikey yelled. The police stopped. "I thought you might like to know that there's something wrong with your fiancé. Somethings inhabiting him. He's dangerous. He might be helpful in the war to come." Pete furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Mikey was forced into the truck. 

War?

What war?


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter!!!!!!

Pete stared down at his fiance. He was asleep. The doctors pumped him full of meds. They said he would wake up soon, so Pete stayed and waited.

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Patrick woke up.

"Pete?" He asked, turning his head towards said man. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"Waiting for you to wake up silly bear. You were hurt pretty bad."  Patrick cast his eyes downward. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing hurts right now. Though, I'm sure that will change as soon as the meds wear off."

"The doctors said you nearly died. I don't think I can go through losing you again." Patrick let out a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Pete pecked him on the lips.

"I have a question. Well, I just need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"When Mikey was being carted off to jail,"

"Wait, you didn't kill him?" Patrick face creased in confusion.

"No. I didn't think you would like that." Patrick chuckled and nodded. "Anyway, Mikey said something is inside you. Like a person? Do you know what he's talking about? He said it would be useful to the war that's coming." Pete looked down to their hands, grasping each other. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"My dear Peter. I'm not an it. I'm a person." Pete's head shot up at the change of Patrick's voice. He was met with glowing eyes and a sharp smile. "He knows exactly who I am. He's perfectly fine, by the way. I can see that you're worried about him." Pete didn't know what to say. "Are you alright Peter? Patrick is worried about your silence." Pete shook his head to clear out the thoughts in his head.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"Something old." Pete nodded.

"One more question, then give Patrick back." The man nodded.

"Of course. It's Patrick's body. He has full control, I like to use it as well though. He's nice enough to let me take control for a little."

"Right. Well, my question is this: what do I call you?" The man seemed to be in thought. His smile went wider, Pete was worried it would break Patrick's face.

"Call me Mr. Benzedrine."


	15. Heeeeeeyyyyyyyy

Ok! So! I have something to tell you all!!!!!!!

For those of you who liked this, its good news. For those of you who didn't really like it, thats ok.

There will be a third book!!!!!!!!!!! I dont know when its being put up here bevause i have yet to start writing it. I have a gerneal idea of whats going to happen, but eho knows. It could all change haha.

So yeah. Thats the news.

Also, you know no one likes your writing on wattpad when you unpublish all your stories and no one notices or cares... Thats why you guys are my favorite people and why i always make sure to update here.

So stay tuned for the third book. And thanks for sticking with me!!!!!


End file.
